Merry Christmas
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Un petit Os de Noël :)


**Merry Christmas**

Erin accéléra le pas, elle n'a pas la tête aux festivités de fin d'année. Voir les familles, les couples heureux se laissant bercer par la magie de Noël lui brise le cœur. Malgré le bonheur de tout le monde, elle, elle sera seule. Voilà plus de 10 mois que Jay est partit en mission comme Rangers avec Mouse. Il lui avait donné des nouvelles les deux premiers mois mais après plus rien. Une lettre de temps en temps mais vraiment rarement. Il lui avait écrit dans l'une d'elle, que si elle voulait refaire sa vie avec un autre il ne lui en voudrait pas. Qu'il comprendrait que c'est difficile pour elle. Mais jamais Erin ne pourrait penser ça, pensé à remplacer Jay ! Il est l'homme de sa vie même si elle a mis du temps à le réaliser.

-C'est le réveillon ce soir alors tout le monde part à 18 heures. Déclara Voight

Les garçons et Burgess exprimèrent leur satisfaction alors qu'Erin leva les yeux au ciel. Ce soir elle fera un peu de paperasse en guise de réveillon.

Katsa, la sœur de Jay l'avait épaulé longuement, avant de tomber en dépression il y a deux mois. Le départ de Mouse puis de Jay pour l'armée avait finalement eu raison d'elle. Lui avait refait revivre leur départ bien des années avant. Et étant très proche de son frère et aimant Mouse elle n'a pas supporté en plus du travail. Erin s'est retrouvé désarmé face à la détresse de la jeune femme, ne sachant pas comment l'aider, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle traverse.

-Hey Kiddo, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Demanda Voight

-Tu ne vois pas Olive et Daniel toi ? Lança-t-elle

Elle n'a pas envie de sa sympathie ou de sa pitié.

-Si, mais tu pourrais venir si tu n'as rien de prévue. Il est hors de question que tu restes ici à bosser. Ce n'est pas ce que Jay veut…

-Stop ! N'utilises même pas Jay comme excuse ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Désolé. Fit-il

-Merci pour l'invitation mais j'avais l'intention de passer la soirée avec Katsa. Déclara-t-elle.

Dans un sens c'est vrai mais elle n'a pas encore parlé à la jeune femme.

-J'ai un truc à faire d'ailleurs. Lança-t-elle en se levant.

Erin traversa la ville avant d'entrer dans un immeuble. Katsa ne travaille plus depuis qu'elle est tombée en dépression.

-Kat' ouvre ! C'est Erin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus typique de Jay.

-Erin, je ne savais pas que tu venais. J'aurai…j'aurai nettoyé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux entrer ? Demanda la détective

-Oui bien sûr.

Erin remarqua le petit désordre dans le salon, et la tenue de Katsa. Un jogging et une chemise de Mouse et un chignon à la va vite, ainsi que d'énorme cernes sous les yeux.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-On fait aller. Et toi, tu fais Noël avec Voight ?

-Non, en fait j'espérais qu'on puisse faire quelque chose ensemble. On aurait pu aller en ville manger ou commander. Fit Erin

Katsa réfléchit un moment, elle a envie de refuser mais c'est vrai que passer du temps avec Erin lui ferait du bien. Et puis elle aime bien la jeune femme, elle comprend pourquoi son frère l'aime. Erin est douce, gentille, à un caractère fort, un cœur immense, elle ne se laisse pas abattre.

-On pourrait faire quelque chose à l'appartement.

-Géniale, il faut que je retourne au boulot mais on pourrait peut-être aller faire les courses après le boulot ? Lança Erin.

-Ou je peux aller les faire et on se retrouve après. Et je prends quelque chose pour le lendemain.

Les deux filles passèrent la soirée ensemble, ce qui leur fit du bien à toutes les deux. Katsa resta dormir chez Erin.

-Il faut que j'aille faire un truc, je suis de retour dans une heure. Lança Erin

Katsa sourit et s'attela à faire le ménage et préparer le repas lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte à un inconnu.

-Désolé je pensais être chez Erin Lindsay. Fit l'homme

-Vous y êtes, je suis sa belle-sœur. Euh… Entrez.

Il traîna un cadeau immense avec lui. Il les mit dans le salon avant de s'asseoir sous le regard de Katsa.

-Alors, euh vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Demanda-t-il

-Pompier.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Erin.

-Me voilà ! Ca sent super bon ! Tu as… Pourquoi tu l'as fait rentrer ?! S'exclama Erin

Katsa la regarda sans comprendre.

-Je ne savais pas si je pouvais ou pas…

-C'est pas grave. Papa dehors.

-Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux avant ? S'il te plaît, je veux juste me faire pardonner. Juste faire partis de ta vie à nouveau. Lança l'homme

-Non ! Hurla Erin

-Ouvres ses cadeaux et il partira après. Intervint Katsa ne voulant pas une bataille le jour de Noël.

Erin s'approcha des cadeaux en râlant, elle arracha le papier cadeau rageusement. Sa respiration, et les couleurs de son visage disparurent.

-Oh mon dieu ! Souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Katsa

Celle-ci était en train de pleurer.

-Jay…Souffla Erin en se tournant vers le carton où se tenait Jay.

-Joyeux Noël.

Il sortit de là avant de l'enlacer. Mouse sortit à son tour du carton et rejoignit une Katsa en larmes.

-Attention il pique avec sa barbe ! Se moqua Jay

-Va te faire voir macaque ! Lança Mouse avant d'enlacer Katsa et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Les deux couples restèrent un moment enlacé profitant des retrouvailles. Erin embrassa le cou de Jay avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle

-Je t'aime bien plus. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il l'attira dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux. Mouse tint fort Katsa dans ses bras, se séparer d'elle a été dur. Plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

-Ma puce.

-Ne repart plus jamais, je t'en supplie. Souffla-t-elle la voix brisée.

-Jamais, on ne repart plus jamais. Fit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-On a un repas de Noël à préparer je crois ! Intervint Jay

Les garçons embrassèrent simultanément les cheveux des filles avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Erin remercia son « père » biologique pour avoir ramené les garçons. Les filles s'attelèrent à la décoration de la table et du salon. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Erin alla ouvrit à Hank.

-Joyeux Noël Kiddo

-Joyeux Noël Hank ! Entre, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien, la sœur de Jay est encore là ?

-Oui.

Hank entra dans l'appartement avant d'apercevoir les deux jeunes hommes dans la cuisine en uniforme.

-Sergent ! Lança Jay

-Jay, content de te voir de retour pour Noël ! Mouse aussi !

-Joyeux Noël sergent. Déclara Mouse.


End file.
